This document generally relates to mobile computer holders.
Some computers, such as smartphones and personal digital assistants, provide functionality that was traditionally provided by computers that were not as convenient for users to carry on a regular basis. For example, some mobile computers include a multi-touch display with which users can interact with web browser user interfaces. The mobile computers may wirelessly communicate with remote computers through use of a wireless cellular network or one or more Wi-Fi routers, so as to retrieve web content for display at the request of the web browsers. The computers may provide users with access to an online marketplace through which the users are able select third-party application programs for download to the computers.